Say Something
by Cocoon02
Summary: "Hey, you can't just ignore me because Hiyori won't talk to you." "Yuki, trust me. I'm dealing with it."


**Author's Note:** Hello! This - my first attempt at a Noragami fanfic - is a birthday present for my friend Avid Vampire Hunter! (But let's not talk about how it's like three months late, okay?) I wuv you, Avi! :3

I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you do so I know that a didn't fail terribly :)

* * *

What appeared to be a giant bunny rabbit was attacking a movie theatre.

Just your average everyday Phantom.

Nothing more needs to be said.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see one of these things look almost...cute," Yukine pondered.

"Yeah, that's great," Yato grunted, leaping up to the roof of the theatre, quickly calculating how to best knock the hare away from the building, "but I could really use your focus right now."

"Got it."

The Phantom reared its head, baring its ugly teeth and snapping at Yato like an annoying flea. The god zipped out of the way, running toward the other side of the roof.

"What are you doing?" Yukine shouted, "It's back there!"

"Just giving us a little room!" Yato answered, skidding to a stop just before he caught up with the edge. He turned back around, facing the rabbit once more. It roared, and started to awkwardly climb the building.

Yato began racing back towards it.

 _"You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the Yato god, lay waste with the Sekki and expel thy vast defilement!"_ with one defining slash to the head, he finished, _"Rend!"_

The Phantom was destroyed.

"Good job, Yukine."

"Thanks," the boy said, returning back to his body, "But y'know, you really took your time getting here. This thing could've destroyed half the block."

Yato turned away from him and started down the street, "But it didn't."

Yukine just stood for a moment, confused. Yato had been acting off lately. The why was pretty obvious, considering he hadn't seen Hiyori in days. But what happened? The two of them were always together. Yukine could've gone off to see her himself, of course, but he was trying to be more obedient.

He jogged up to Yato's side, "So, what's your problem, anyway?"

Yato just ignored him.

Yukine growled, "Hey, you can't just ignore me because Hiyori won't talk to you. What happened with her? Maybe I can help."

"Look, Yukine, just mind your own business."

"This _is_ my business. She's my friend, and I'm stuck with you, so..."

Yato laughed through his nose, "I'm dealing with it. Just stay close, okay?"

"Okay, but-"

"Yuki, trust me."

Something in Yato's voice shut Yukine's mouth like a venus flytrap. Except he didn't catch anything. Something was going on, and no one was telling him what. He kept one eye on the god as they walked. He'd never let Hiyori just drift away...would he?

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Hiyori was at home, mindlessly, robotically washing the dishes. Her hands went through all the motions of scrubbing and scrutinizing and sanitizing, but she hardly noticed, even when she had to lift a heavy pot and awkwardly fit it under the faucet.

She was trying not to think.

* * *

Yukine was severely tempted to just walk off and see Hiyori more times than he'd ever admit over the next few days. It got to the point where one night, he found himself halfway there before he convinced himself it wasn't worth the lecture he'd get if Yato found out, so he turned back. But it still gnawed at him. What had happened between them?

When he got back to the abandoned shrine they were sleeping at, the delivery god was still out cold, not even muttering in his sleep for once. Grateful for the brief reprieve, Yukine sat down on the steps and stared down at the ground, trying to convince himself he was tired enough to sleep.

Two hours later, as the sun began to slightly peek up above the horizon, unsure if people were quite ready to see him yet. Yukine was still awake. There was no point now. He rested his head on his knees, and drew in the dirt with a stick.

"Sekki," he wrote. Then immediately scratched it out.

He drew a crude image of Hiyori, tail and all. Her face was all wrong, and her legs were longer than the rest of her body, but he never claimed to be an artist.

Behind him, Yato groaned, then rolled over and started to snore.

Yukine snorted. Perfect.

He tapped his stick on the ground next to his awful drawing, thinking but not thinking at all. Then he noticed a couple of ants scurrying past. There were three of them, one lagging far behind the other two. It tried to catch up, but couldn't.

Identifying with the ant, Yukine smacked the stick down in front of the other two, stunning them long enough for their friend to catch up. Reunited, the ants continued on their journey. He watched until they disappeared into the grass, probably toward home.

He wished someone would do that for him. Slow Yato and Hiyori down long enough for him to catch up and figure out what was going on. It wasn't that he always had to be in their business or anything, it was just that they hadn't seen Hiyori in over a week, and Yato barely bothered to talk anymore. He was worried. Did they have a fight? If they did, why couldn't they just talk about it? Did they-

And then it hit him. He felt like he'd just swallowed a massive handful of sour candies. Did Yato...did he...

No, he'd never, she wouldn't want that.

But...

"Stop worrying so loud, Yukine. It's giving me a headache..."

Yukine jumped, turning back around. He hadn't even noticed the snoring stopped. Yato was sitting up now, rubbing the back of his neck, "You miss her that much?"

Yukine took a few more seconds to process, then nodded, "Of course, she's my friend."

Yato dropped his hand, then stared off in the vague direction of Hiyori's home. He sighed, "It's probably been long enough."

Long enough? Yukine frowned, "What do you mean, 'long enough'? Long enough for what?"

Yato answered with a yawn, and laid back down, "I'm going back to sleep..."

Yukine fumed, "What the hell are you doing!? I thought we were going to see Hiyori!?"

Eyes still closed, Yato gestured to the slightly pink sky, flushed with the sun's effort to rise, "Do you see how early it is? Let's give her a chance to wake up, at least."

Yukine huffed; he hated it when he was right, "Sure, whatever."

The god sighed, "It's not as bad as you think, really."

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"..."

Yukine huffed again, crossing his arms over his knees and planting his chin in the niche between them, "Whatever. Hiyori'll tell me."

"That's her choice."

Within minutes, Yukine was assaulted by obnoxious snoring again.

* * *

It was a Saturday, so Hiyori didn't have to be at school. Yukine took the lead, not caring about how far Yato was lagging behind. If he still didn't want to see her, that was his problem. He could hide up in a tree or something.

A split second after he knocked on the door, he started to panic a little. What if someone other than Hiyori answered the door? He chastised himself for being stupid. What was he, twelve?

Thankfully, Hiyori did answer the door.

She smiled brightly when she saw him, trapping him in a Hiyori-sized hug, effectively squashing his face into her chest. He hugged her back, trying to distract his mind.

Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopit.

"It's so good to see you, Yukine!" she exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"Well, I, uh..." he cleared his throat, "I've been with Yato. I wanted to come see you, but I've been trying to behave myself, and..."

Hiyori let go of him then, and he knew she had spotted Yato. He stepped back, not wanting to get in the way of whatever was about to happen.

Yato had a serious look on his face, a rarity from him. He was standing casually enough, with his hands in his pockets; but the scene dropped like a rock in Yukine's stomach.

Hiyori took a lifetime to approach Yato, expressionless. They held eye contact, not blinking even once. Yukine could've cut a chunk out of the air with a knife and had it for a snack. He was fighting the urge to just demand they tell him what was going on. But once again, something kept his mouth shut.

When the two finally were face to face, Hiyori started trembling. Her resolve to keep whatever was bothering her inside was weakening, her chin quivered. Slowly, she brought her hand up to Yato's face.

And smacked him.

"You moron!" she screeched, face red, shaking even harder now from release, "Where have you been!? I've been waiting for you to come back!"

Yato pinched his face in frustration, not seeming to care about the slap, "What are you talking about!? You said you wanted time! I've been waiting for you to call me!"

Yukine deflated. They had fought, hadn't they?

"I meant like a _day!_ It's killed me not seeing you for a week, don't you know that!?"

"I would've known if you _called me!"_

Hiyori growled, clenching her fists.

"H-Hiyori..." Yukine stammered, honestly a little frightened.

She didn't hear him. Or she just didn't want to.

Instead, she dropped her body and tackled Yato, pinning him to the ground and screaming things like, "Why didn't you come back!?" "You said you wanted to be with me!" "I thought you abandoned me!"

Yato simply laid there and took it. Everything she yelled at him, every punch she threw, until she wore herself out. She sat above him, breathless, trembling still. Yukine took a few steps forward, wanting to see if they were okay, but Yato waved him back. He obliged, retracting his steps.

"Are you done?" he calmly asked Hiyori.

She stiffened, but nodded, "I'm done. But you still have to-"

Before she got the chance to finish, Yato sat partway up and pulled her down the rest of the way until their lips met. And he kissed her. Passionately. Yukine knew he should look away, but it was like driving by an accident. He couldn't look away even if he tried. Hiyori resisted for a total of two seconds, then sunk into Yato's body, until he was back on the ground. When they were finished, he smiled.

"Does that answer your questions?"

Hiyori squeaked and jumped back past her body, cheeks quite nearly the same shade as her scarf, "Y-Yato!"

He stood, dusting off his dingy track suit, and frowned, "Did I do that wrong? Because it felt right to me."

She blushed even deeper, "N-No, but that's not the point!"

Yato walked towards her, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Then what is the point? We talked about..." he blushed a little himself, "about how we feel already. And maybe I messed up, but I'm here now. For you. With you," he reached the head of her body and stopped, leaning forward a bit, "And that won't change."

Yukine was starting to get the idea now. As far as he could tell, they had confessed their feelings to each other - finally, in his opinion, although he really didn't want to think about it - and Hiyori had freaked out or something. So she told him she needed time to think, and that's where the whole misunderstanding started.

If Kofuku knew what was going on, she'd have a heart attack. Or maybe just deafen them all.

Yato raised an eyebrow at him, and that's when they both actually remembered he was there. They simultaneously froze and started chattering over each other about how it wasn't what it looked like and he didn't understand. Yukine just kind of stared at them. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. On the one hand, he was glad the obvious feelings between them had finally come to light, but...what would happen to him? If they were together, they'd want to be alone, which...would leave him alone...

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and lowered his head. Get over yourself, this isn't about you, it's about them. Let them have this.

The chattering stopped. Yato sighed.

Hiyori came over and hugged him. The scent of her pervaded his nostrils; it was comforting. Almost like being held by a mother. Still, he kept his hands in his pockets and his arms at his sides.

Yato ruffled his hair, "Hey, we're not leaving you, hear me?" Hiyori let go of him then, and Yato grabbed him by the shoulders, "Yuki, I mean it. Just because Hiyori and I..." he turned his head away, "doesn't mean anything's gonna change," he thumped Yukine on the forehead, "So don't be a moron."

"Ow! Hey!" Yukine jerked himself away, "Don't tell _me_ not to be a moron! Tell yourself! If you mess up and hurt Hiyori, I'll - !"

"You'll what?" Yato cocked his head, his eyes playfully challenging him to threaten a god, "You'll hit me? Maybe run away a little?"

Yukine growled, "No, I'll-" he smirked evilly, "I'll just have to stay with her all the time to protect her from you. And I mean _all_ the time. At night, when she's in the bath..."

"WHAT!?" Yato bellowed, taking a swing at him, "YOU'D BETTER NOT YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

Yukine dodged him, "THEN DON'T BE A MORON!"

And then they were fighting. No. More like...sparring. Practice. As they fought, they screamed insults at each other, and Hiyori stood back a little, screaming at them to stop and to be careful with her body. Eventually, their insults turned to jabs, and then to laughter. They fell to the ground in absolute fits, Hiyori still screeching about them both being complete idiots. That is, until Yato pulled her down and kissed her again.

Totally out of breath, Yukine smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be so different after all.


End file.
